The present invention relates to a passive safety belt arrangement for vehicles, in particular a passive safety belt arrangement for passenger automobiles in which operation of a door of the automobile operates the safety belt.
Passive safety belts having at least one belt end connected with a slide displaceable in a guide are known. Connection of the safety belt with the slide by means of a conventional manually-operable belt lock is also known. This type of connection allows for the removal of the belt in emergency situations or when the slide drive fails and the slide is in the restraining position. However, if the slide drive breaks down in a position other than the restraining position, the vehicle occupant can no longer properly secure himself with the belt and, in the event of an accident with the vehicle, he will be considerably endangered.